My Eternal Flame
by chozinha
Summary: A series of Sophie-Anne/Hadley one-shots about they as a couple and as individuals. Some fluff, some angst, and lots more.
1. Missing You

Okay, I gotta explain somethings. There a few things that crossover with the books, but I have been very detailed on them, so hopefully everyone will understand. Sophie-Anne and Hadley seem a little out of character sometimes, but it was intended. I can do anything I want with fanfiction, right? So I'm playing with them a bit.

This is a little series of one-shots, some of them follow each other and others don't, but I'll be specific on the chapter titles so no one will miss anything.

Also, English is not my first language (it's the third, actually) and since I don't have a beta there might be a little mistakes here and there.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the characthers, just the story.

***

Since you came to the queen's court, you keep up to vampire times. You keep a habit of waking up one hour before dusk, so it gives you enough time to shower, get dressed and go to the kitchen to eat with the rest of the humans. Most of them weren't obliged to keep to vampire awakening habits, but since you are the queen's favorite, you had to.

Once you're done dressing, you walk to the kitchen. The room is not as classy as the rest of the mansion, 'cause the queen never enters it, but it was very sophisticated. Queen Sophie-Anne had someone to care for the eating habits of her court. The healthier they are, the better their blood are. You sit down at the large kitchen table and the chef comes with your plate right the way. The others haven't this privilege, but since you are the queen's favorite, some things were different for you. They all stare at you with clear envy in their eyes, but you act as you don't notice and turn your attention to the food. You're used to their hate, by now.

You are almost done with your meal when one of the queen's personal maids walks in the kitchen, rapidly. She looks at you with her eyes wide open before blurting out: "Hadley, her majesty is asking for you".

You swallow your food in a flash, almost coughing as it went down in your throat with too much force. "She's already awake?" you ask with a scratched voice. Your throat is throbbing a bit.

"Yes. She has just awakened, and the first thing she did was to have me get you" the maid responds.

You gulp down your juice glass, feeling glad of the effect the cold liquid has in your throbbing throat, and stand up from your chair. All the others stare as you leave, and it's like you can feel their eyes directly at the back of your head.

The way to the queen's quarters is very familiar to you. You spend more nights there then you don't, since you are the queen's favorite, and sometimes you even sleep with the queen there. It was not often, but when the tiredness got the best of you after a great round of sex you'd fall asleep, and the queen never waked you to ask you to leave. The days which you spent with the queen in her bedroom were your favorites. Since she wouldn't wake up until dusk, you could stare at her openly without having to care. You think she's beautiful, of course, she's the most beautiful vampire you've ever met, and you've met tons of them. But when she was sleeping and you were already awake, you could turn the light in the nightstand just a little, enough to be able to see her. You love the way her pale skin shines in the faint light, and you never get tired of watching the shape of her body, the contour of her breasts, the softness of her hair. You touched her frequently, obviously, and you loved it, again with the obvious, but you also loved to watch her when she couldn't see you. And that was the only moment you could.

Once you pull back from your thoughts you've already reached the queen's quarters. The bodyguards nod as you walk past them and they open the first door. There are two more bodyguards there, and it was the queen's sitting room. She rarely had people there, only the ones she was feeding on. The second door leads to a small room, with only enough space for another two bodyguards. This worked for you when you needed to leave the queen's bedroom in the day. The room was very small, and had no windows or any source of light, so you could leave the queen's bedroom, close the door, and then open the door to the sitting room without risk of any sunlight entering the bedroom.

As you raise your hand to knock on the door, her voice comes from the inside. "Hadley, tell Damien and Samuel to leave us and go stand with the others in front of my quarters. I don't want anyone near my bedroom."

You look at them and shrug. They heard the queen's commands, and you wait until they leave the small room and the sitting room completely. Once you're sure they're gone you turn the knob and enter the bedroom as quietly as you can.

The queen is laid down on her bed, her back resting in pillows so she's in a half-sitting position. She wore an elegant white nightgown, and she waved for you to lock the door behind you. You always did that when you entered, never once you forgot, but the queen seemed highly secretive today, so you decide not to question her.

You haven't seen her in two days. She was away in business, and the sight of her makes your heart flutter. You bite your cheeks to keep the big smile from coming, but you fail and smile anyway. She actually smiles back, a small one, but a smile nonetheless. You're glad she's happy to see you, even if it's not as close to as happy as you are.

"Hadley, come sit" she motions to the bed and you move quickly, stepping out of your shoes and sitting down in the soft mattress. "How are you?" she asks. She always asks that when she sees you. She doesn't do that to the others, and that makes you grin with spite, because you are her favorite and you love it.

"I'm wonderful, your majesty. It's so good to have you back. How are you? I hoped everything went well in your trip" your words come out in a rush, because you're so happy to see her that your mind can't bother to form proper sentences. She's travelled for longer than two stupid days before, but you're eager to see her every day, and two stupid days seem like too much to bear.

"Business is the same as always, it went well" she makes a quick movement with her hand, dismissing this subject completely. "I'm afraid I don't feel wonderful as you do, but I agree with you, it's good to be back".

"You don't feel well?" you ask, concerned. "Is there something I can do?"

She ponders for a moment. You watch her young face expectantly as she thinks for a whole minute, and your heartbeat quickens at each second. "You may kiss me as a welcome home gesture. That ought to make me feel better" she says coyly, not letting any emotion pass through her pale face. You notice her cheeks are as pale as the rest of her, which means she hasn't had blood yet.

You nod at her request, your heart beating rapidly, and inch closer to her until your legs touch her waist softly. You lean in and hold her pale cheeks with shaky hands then you cover her lips with yours. The kiss is light at the beginning, since you're just taking in the presence of her, and _hell_ it feels good to have her with you again. After a minute she puts pressure in your lips, and you inch even closer, licking her lips until she parts them and lets your tongue inside her mouth. The kiss turns more heated then, and you lose track of how many minutes you spent kissing her, only breaking apart when your lungs hurt from not breathing properly. You gasp a big breath, your face still touching hers, but her hand comes to your hair, and she presses your lips to hers again. She gives you small, but hard, kisses and your breath catches at each time.

Once she stops one of your hands fall from her face (your back hurts at the weird angle you were in, but it's not like you care) to her lap, and with a ragged breath, you blurt out the words before you can stop yourself. "I've missed you, your majesty".

She smiles against your face, a full one, the kind of she only smiles when she's alone with you, and that almost makes you cry with happiness. "Silly, silly Hadley" she teases, putting a little distance between your faces, just enough so you can look at each other's eyes. "It's only been two days". You know she's in a good mood because the smile hasn't left and her hand is caressing your hair softly. She only falls in to romantic patterns when she's feeling good.

"It's enough for me to miss you, your highness" you answer truthfully. She chuckles and pulls you in for another heated kiss. When you part, your back can't take it any longer, so you sit straight to take off the pressure of your muscles. "Does your majesty feel better?" you're bold enough to ask.

She chuckles again, and too sits straight. Her cold hand holds your cheek as she answers, with a smile. "Yes." She eyes you for a full minute, her smile slowly disappearing. Her thumb starts to make circle patterns in your cheek a few seconds before she speaks again. "I've missed you too, darling" she says carefully, as if tasting the words in her tongue. Your breath caughts and you quickly take a deep one, trying not to let the tears fall from your eyes. You fail.

"Silly, silly Hadley" she repeats, cleaning your tears with both of her thumbs. You gulp in, forcing yourself not to let them fall again. "How about I show you how much I've missed you?" she offers. "Would it be acceptable?"

Of fucking course it would. She didn't even have to ask, and she knew that. Queen Sophie-Anne liked games, and she just started one, and since you are her favorite you had to play along. "Yes, of course. Please, your majesty".


	2. Holding You

This is a sequel to the previous chapter. With this I finish the first part of this first story. The next chapter will be something different.

Just to remind you, those are individual stories, and some don't follow another.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the writing.

- - - -

She fed from you, as usual. It always makes you two reach orgasms the moment she bites you. She doesn't drink too much this time, though, because she wants you to keep her company for the rest of the night, and not feel the dizziness that comes with blood loss.

The high of your orgasm is already gone, and you two spend a few moments in silence, enjoying the post-coitus bliss. When your mind stops wondering around, you turn to her. Her cheeks are only slightly pink. You know she must be still hungry. "Do you want me to get you a True Blood, your majesty?" you ask her softly. She nods in response and you get up and reach for the robe besides the bed, before leaving the bedroom quickly.

The bodyguards kept the queen's wishes and were nowhere to be seen. There is a small fridge and a microwave at the sitting room, so you grab the bottle and heat it to the perfect temperature, and make your way back to the bedroom as quickly as you can, not forgetting to lock the door behind you.

The queen is now seated, and her head shoots up as she hears you enter the room. You hand her the bottle and just as you're going to sit down, she stops you. "Take off the robe." You nod and throw it aside, then sit by her, watching as she drinks the whole bottle rapidly. You know she doesn't like the stuff, that she'd rather drink from you or from one of the other humans, but you're jealous enough not to offer to call one of them. You want her all for yourself, and it hurts when you have to share, even though you know she's not entirely yours.

"Would you like another?" you ask her as she finishes drinking.

"No" she throws the bottle to the floor and it makes a faint noise as it hits the carpet. You watch as she stays quiet, as if in conflict with herself. Her eyes are focused at one spot on the bed, her shoulders are tight. She only relaxes after a few minutes of thinking. "Let's go to the bathroom" she announces, turning her head and looking at you intensely. "I want you to give me a bath"

"Of course, your majesty" you reply, before getting up and helping her out of the bed (not that she needs help, but just out of courtesy. She _is_ a queen). She walks ahead and as you watch her back you have a sudden impulse, it's so intense that you reach for her and take a hold to her small waist. Her walk stops and her hands cover yours and for a small moment you thought that she was going to take it away, but she squeezes your hand with hers. Since you've already started, your other hand goes to the other side of her hips and you take a step closer and rest your face against her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. Her smell overwhelms you and you sigh against her hair. You've missed her, and two days without her are too long to bear. "I missed you" you whisper, but you know she can hear you. "I've missed you so, majesty".

Her hands shot up and hold yours, and this time you're sure you've pushed the line, that you were too bold and that she was going to push you away and have you leave her quarters. Her hold is thigh in your hands and you can feel as she struggles with herself to decide if she should push you away or pull you in. Her shoulders relax after a few moments of struggle and she pulls you forward with her hands, wrapping your arms around her waist and holding them with hers. You've never hugged her like this before, so you drop a kiss to the side of her head before resting your head in her shoulder, and leaving a kiss there also.

You two spend several minutes like that, and since you're caught up in the bliss that is to embrace her, you almost feel startled as she speaks. "You know that I shouldn't have missed you that much" she tells you. Her voice is small, in a helpless tone you've never heard before. "I lingered to come home. It had only been two days, Hadley. Two days."

You're filled with emotion and fuck, you love this girl, this 15 year-old that is older then you by about 1 thousand years, and you burrow your face in her shoulder and you cry and you hold her as thigh as you can. "I'm not sorry, your majesty" you say between sobs. "I'm not sorry."

Her holds tightens around your arms and if there was a least a little space between you two before, now there's none. "Me neither" she says back.


	3. You belong to me!

Here we have chapter 3. This has a touch of the books, but I don't think it maters much. If you don't know, the twins mentioned bellow are Sophie-Anne's bodyguards.

Thank you very much **zoerachael **for being my beta for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

--

"Hey Hadley," says Rasul, one of the vampire bodyguards as I passed him in the garden. Her majesty had left a few hours ago to do some business, so I decided to take a walk around the garden to stretch my legs. I spend too much time inside the mansion so it feels nice to be outside, even if it's chilly tonight. But I have a good coat so the cold doesn't bother me that much, that and around here, cold is kind of mandatory.

"Hey Rasul, how's it going?" I stop to talk to him. Rasul has always been nice to me.

"Some old, same old," he answered with a smile, "And you? Busy with the queen?"

I chuckle a little and roll my eyes at him, "Yea, you could say that. I thought you left with her."

"Nah, the twins are with her. They're more than enough protection," he replies. I nodded, because they were so intimidating that no one could even think about trying anything with them. "You know her majesty doesn't like when you walk alone in the gardens. You should go back inside."

"Rasul. There are dozens of bodyguards all around the mansion. I'll be fine, I smiled at him, waving my hand as I continued walking, "Bye."

I went around the green house, which was funny because the queen could never enter here in the daylight, and by the backyard, passing the pool and the Jacuzzi. I got a little tired so I sat at one of the chairs of the backyard, it had a large parasol over it, which again, was very funny.

After a few minutes I got up to get a drink and a snack from the kitchen, and went back to the backyard. It was nice to be outside, and I made a vow to wake early to get a little sun tomorrow. It's been a while since I've seen sun light. I've lost all my tan, my skin now very pale.

I lost track of how much time I spent out here, and I was seriously surprised when the queen sat at my side, looking at me with hard eyes. "Ah, your majesty. How was business?" I ask.

"You know I don't like when you come outside alone," she says, ignoring my question.

"I know, but I really needed to get out of the house so I came to take a walk. And I ran into Rasul on my way, so I'm pretty sure he's hiding in the shadows watching me. There's nothing to worry about." Seriously, I'm not going to feel sorry for a stupid walk outside.

"I don't like other vampires watching you," she whispers holding my forearm tightly.

"Majesty, please, they would never try anything, and I would never let them," I say, taking her hand off my forearm and intertwining our fingers together. "Your highness knows I only have eyes for you." She doesn't answer, so I continue talking, "And I'm thinking on sun bathing tomorrow. I used to do it a lot before I came here."

"If I don't trust when you walk outside with vampires around, I absolutely forbid you to walk around when humans are the guards," she says in a hard voice.

Well, she's going to be very mad with me tomorrow, 'cause I'm sun bathing whether she likes it or not. "It's been weeks since I've been out in the sun," I tell her, "I miss it. I'm sorry your majesty can't enjoy it with me, but I'd really like to do it."

She stays silent for a long while, so I finish my drink and rest back at the chair, caressing her palm with my thumb. It must be like 4am, and I'm getting a little sleepy.

"I'll have one of the maids watch you. I don't trust human males. And you must promise that at the sight of any disturbance, you will come inside immediately." She gives in with a sigh, "Even if I can't go with you, I'll be able to smell the sun light on your skin," she tells me.

"Really? That's funny," I say. It was creepy, actually. Their sense of smell must be more powerful than I thought, because smell the sun light? That was seriously fucked up.

"Let's go inside. I want to take a bath. The office of the company I went to smelt absolutely disgusting. It's all over my clothes," she complained. I got closer to smell her dress.

She raises one eyebrow and I chuckle, "Only to you. To me your majesty smells as delicious as always."

Her free hand holds my head and she pulls me to a hard kiss. We kissed desperately for long minutes and she pulls away, giving me time to breathe. "You, my darling, are the one that smells delicious. That's why I don't like when you walk around alone during the night, your smell allures other vampires," she says in my mouth, "And during the day your beauty attracts human males."

I chuckle and kiss her lips softly. "Could it be that your majesty is jealous?" I tease and she glares at me. I laugh loudly and hold her hips, pulling her to me to sit in my lap, "I think it's cute." I kiss her cheek repeatedly.

"I'm not jealous," she says in my ear.

"Right, of course not," I laugh and she holds my cheeks and we kiss again.

"It's either you're jealous or you're very possessive," I continue the teasing. "Personally, I think it's a bit of both. What do you think?" I ask, my mouth on her neck, licking and kissing.

She doesn't answer, so I suck her neck as hard as I can, leaving an indent that slowly fades away with her healing powers. I suck again and again at the same place and she moans softly.

"I think we need to get in the Jacuzzi."

"But you haven't answered me yet, majesty," I pout, kissing my way up to her lips. She holds my cheeks with both hands and we kiss again, so deeply that I have to let out large breathes when we pull apart.

"I think it's both, too," she whispers and I smile and kiss her again.


	4. Killing Loneliness

This chapter is a direct continuation of the last scene we had with Sophie-Anne in True Blood. The one she kisses Eric and says he sucks.

There wasn't a beta for this, I reviewed it like 10 times, there shouldn't be any mistakes. But if there is, who cares.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

---

You gasp in surprise when the queen launches herself over Eric. You've never seen her do something so predatory. But when she leans down and kisses him, your heart shatters. You dry swallow and face away from them. It's not enough, though, because the image is already glued to your mind.

The queen goes back to her seat like nothing happened. She doesn't look at you, and even if she did you wouldn't notice, because you are staring at your paper intensely. You feel like you've been punched in the guts and you take deep breaths as you repeat "She's not yours" like a mantra over and over in your head, just so you won't break down in the middle of playing Yahtzee.

"Your turn to make Yahtzee" Ludis says to the vampire. Eric throws the dices on the table and her majesty says he sucks. He is slight disrelished comparing to how he first came in. You wish the queen _had _taken off his fangs, and you try not to stare at him too much 'cause it would give out that you'd stake him with your pencil if you could.

Your hold on your pencil is so tight that it snaps it in two in your hand. Six eyes turn to you and you can feel your cheeks burning. "May I be excused for the restroom, your highness?" you ask. She eyes you with suspicion. You've never called her 'highness' before

"You may" she answers and you quickly walk out of the room. Once you're outside you take deep breathes but the tears fall anyway, and you walk to your bedroom to pull yourself together. There was no way in hell you're going back to the day room. The queen will be angry for sure, but this time you're going to stand your ground.

You take your clothes off and jump in the shower to calm down. Tears are still falling down from your eyes. You love her too much and seeing her kissing someone else was heartbreaking. She never did it in front of you before, but you know she's not monogamous with you. Even if you are her favorite, there are other ones that she enjoys.

The hot water makes you feel better and your shoulders relax. After the shower, you blow dry your hair and wrap yourself in a towel. As you look yourself in the mirror, the red eyes calls your attention. It's always like that, when you cry your eyes get so red in the corners that it's pathetic. Everyone knows that you've been crying when they see them. That's why you always work your best not to cry.

You leave the bathroom and almost jump out of your skin when you enter your bedroom. The queen is sat at your bed, her legs swinging as she hummers some unknown song. She eyes you but continues humming. Since it looks like she's not going to kill you yet, you walk over to your closet and put some clothes on. After that there is nothing else to do, so you sit by the queen's side and wait until she says something.

"When you asked to go to the restroom I didn't know you were going to take a shower. I wouldn't have excused you" she says, not looking at you. Her tone is light, like this is a mediocre conversation.

"I know. I changed my mind on the way" you lie. Fuck this. If she's going to punish you she can do so, and you can do nothing.

"You're lying" she says, turning her head to look at you. You can't stand you look at her, because the scene on the day room is glued to your mind, so you look away, glancing intensely at your closet.

"Yes, I am" you answer.

You two stay in silence for long minutes. The queen breaks it. "You asked about your grandmother today even though you know she's dead."

"When I think about cousin Sookie I remember Gran. She was a good woman" you reply. You don't know where she's going with this conversation, so you'll just keep the flow.

"I was the one who told you your grandmother died. Was this why you left the room?" she asks.

You feel like you've slapped in the face because she doesn't have a clue why you left. You were wishing she knew and that she came to apologize and that you'd kiss and make up. But the way she's talking now assures you that she didn't notice you are fucking jealous and it hurts.

You start crying all over again. You're sobbing too much so you gasp for air but you feel like your drowning and you can't breathe. The queen watches your breakdown with curious eyes and it hurts you even more.

"Why are you crying?" she asks. You laugh between sobs and it makes you choke. You take deep breaths but it doesn't help much. Her hand goes up and caresses your back and the spot she first touches feels like it's on fire. It's always like that when she touches you.

Your breakdown weakens and as you take deep breaths it gets easier to try to speak. "I'm crying" you start and take another breath to say the rest "because I'm jealous" you finish, turning to look at her. She frowns. "Seeing you kiss someone else made me feel jealous. It's a common feeling in us humans" you explain. Your pain is slowly turning to anger. Why haven't she fucking noticed?

"I know what jealousy means, Hadley" she answers with a roll of her blue eyes. "I just don't understand why you had a breakdown because I kissed a vampire. He does an important work to me, and if he responded the kiss it would mean that he is still loyal. It wasn't because I wanted, really."

You snort at that. Yeah, right. Dozen of flashes of what you want to do to her run in your mind: you kicking her in the head, you staking Eric while she watches, you fucking Ludis at her bed, you staking her, you running back to Bon Temps. It goes on and you stare at her angrily and get up. Fuck all of this.

"I'm crying because I love you, damnit!" you scream. "I fucking love you and when you love someone it hurts to see them with someone else, no matter what motive they have" she doesn't look angry that you're screaming at her so you continue. "I love you! I love you and it kills me!" Your knees feel like jelly so you sit back in the bed and fall down in your back. "Sometimes I wonder if loving you is the best or worse thing that ever happened to me" you say, now in a normal tone. "Loving you saved me from drugs. But it hurts as if I'm still taking them. And loving you will probably kill me just like drugs would. You'll be the death of me in any way".

She doesn't say a thing, but since you've started pouring out your heart, you continue speaking. "Sometimes I think about leaving here and going back to Bon Temps to have a peaceful life. But I don't like peace, that's why I left Bon Temps in the first place, but I still think of taking off one day and running away from you to a place so far that you'd never catch me. But I love you and it keeps me here."

"I would find you" she says with a hard voice. She turns so she's able to see you. She sits in Indian style. "No matter where you go, I would always find you. It's foolish to try to leave me"

You chuckle between tears. "Yes, I know that. And since I know that, the only option I have is death. I did say you'd be the death of me. But I love you too much, and it keeps me here."

She's over me in a flash. It reminds you of the move she made on Eric and it hurts you all over again. "You will never leave me" she says, looking deep into my eyes. I try to look away but one of her hands holds the side of my face and forces me to look at her. "Are you listening? You will never leave me". You nod. The hold she has in your face is hurting, but her words are making you hopeful. Is she talking just out of possession or did she really care about you?

"Why do you think I spend my days with you, Hadley?" she asks. You shrug because you really don't know. "Can't you see? I'm killing loneliness with you."

Killing loneliness. So she sees you like a toy she can use in her boring life. That was it. You try to get up but she holds you down. "What are you thinking about? Answer me". Well fuck her.

"I'm thinking that you are a bitch. That you made me love you this much just to enlighten you. Is this it, majesty? What do you think of me? What are your plans to me?" She said you could speak your mind and you do so.

"My plans are to keep you with me forever" she says without hesitation. "I'll turn you"

Ok, what? "What?"

"Every vampire has a gift. Some can fly and etcetera. My gift is to keep my children with me forever. So I'll turn you and you'll always be mine" she says.

You want to stay with her forever. You want to, but will it hurt like this forever? You can't imagine a life with so much pain. "And why would you do that?"

"Because I love you, too" she says. You barely have time to process her words because she launches to your neck and bites it. Pain and pleasure overwhelm you, you feel so happy that she feels the same that the high of being bitten makes the world fade away.

The next time you open your eyes, the room is dark but you can see everything. You sit down and just then you notice that the queen is sat right be your side. She's smiling. "I told you I would keep you forever" she says before kissing you.


	5. Run Like Hell

I took longer then usual to update, I know. I had millions of tests in college and also I was lacking on inspiration. Bur this one is going to be a multi-chapter story.

There wasn't a beta for this one. I don't really care about the mistakes.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

----------

I wake up as I hear a loud pounding coming from outside the door. I'm out of the bed in a flash and I reach for the lamp to illuminate the dark room. I had stayed over on the queen's quarters. She was peacefully sleeping at the bed, the noise not bothering her since she was dead to the world.

The pounding and screams of fury were growing louder, and the only thing I could think was "FELLOWSHIP MEMBERS ARE TAKING OVER!!!". If the Fellowship entered here was because some of the guards were by their side. I bet some of the staff are too. Only the maids enter the queen's quarters (and her bodyguards), so the they must be on it too. I ran and put on some clothes and dressed the queen with my jeans so her legs would be covered. I got a coat from the closet and dressed her as fast as I could. The safe door from her majesty's room would be hard to cross, so I had time to get the queen ready for escaping.

I laid her on the floor and made the bed. If they were successful at getting in, the made bed would deceive them. I tided the bedroom as quickly as I could, and once I was satisfied things were in order; I got the queen and ran to her walk in closet. There is a secret passage way from here to the garage outside. I grabbed a blanket, then typed the password and made my way through the tunnel, running as fast as I could with the queen safely covered in my arms.

There is a huge gun selection halfway through tunnel. I took what I could carry, which was very little ammo, because I was already carrying the queen, and got back into running. It took minutes until the tunnel ended. I put the queen on the floor carefully then opened the door slowly, checking to see if there was anyone around. No noise came to my ears. Not even the screams could be heard from here, the garage is a little distant to the mansion. I grabbed the queen once again and put her on the trunk of the least fancy car she had then started the car. Full of gas, excellent.

Once I was in the driveway to the gates, I kicked myself because if the guards were with the Fellowship, there was no way we'd be able to get outside. In my desperation, the only thing I could think was to shoot them, not caring if they were loyal or not. I stopped just a few meters to the guards, and shot them in the chest with my gun. They both fell on the ground and I quickly ran out of the car and opened the gates before driving away. The gun shot must have attracted some of the humans, because screams could be heard, so I drove as fast as I could.

I didn't really have any place in mind, I just wanted to get as far as I could from the city. I drove as fast as I could, for hours, until I found myself in Shreveport. It was noon now – the Fellowship chose a good time to attack, early morning – and I was hungry, sweaty and desperate. No one could help us in daylight, so I needed somewhere safe until the sun set and the queen could awake. I had no money so I couldn't rent a hotel where I could hide until night.

As I speeded through Shreveport, suddenly one thought came to my mind. Bon Temps was not far from here. My cousin Sookie associates with vampires, so she must have some place to hide the queen. In my desperation I didn't really stopped to think of how bad it was to go back to my home town, but all I cared was to keep the queen safe, and if that meant breaking my promise to never return to Bon Temps again, so be it.

To be continued.


	6. Hidey Hole

The ride to Bon Temps took like 30 minutes. For what I could see the town hasn't changed that much, but I didn't pay much attention to the scenery, I went straight in to my grandmother's place. The house hasn't changed a bit. It was painted, sure, but it's exactly how it was when I left years ago. Sookie's car is parked in the driveway and I'm so fucking lucky that she's home. The queen needs an invitation to get inside the house. I parked the car behind Sookie's and before I could even open the door, Sookie appeared at the doorway and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Cousin Hadley" she began but I cut her out.

"Sookie, I need help. I have the queen and I need to hide her. Some Fellowship members attacked us at the mansion, please let us in" I pleaded.

She watched me with wide eyes for a few seconds, reading my mind I suppose, then she nodded and I got the queen out of the trunk and Sookie rushed us inside. "I have a place where you can put her" she said, leading me to her room. "Bill made this, it's safe for her" It was a hole on the floor. A hole. The queen will be _so_ pissed off when she wakes up, but it's the only option I have. I put the queen inside the hidey hole carefully, and close it.

Once I was sure she was safe, I feel into my knees and had a breakdown. The queen was safe and now my thoughts were clear and all I could do was cry. I ran away from New Orleans to Bon Temps. I killed two men in my escape. Was the queendom taken over? I didn't have a clue. How did they get in, anyway? What they did when they found out the queen wasn't in the mansion? They'd notice my disappearance, the dead men at the gate and the missing car. Would they follow me to Bon Temps? Now it seemed like a stupid choice to come here.

Sookie just stared as I cried and sobbed like never before. She left me alone for a few minutes and came back with a glass of water. "You'll be safe here, Hadley. If someone approaches the house I'll be able to hear them. But I doubt anything will happen. Do you want to take a bath? It will help you relax."

I nodded, not being able to speak yet. Sookie lead me to her bathroom, gave me some clothes and closed the door behind her. I felt out of place without having the queen next to me, so I took a quick shower and went to sit by the closet at Sookie's room. I was going to wait until the queen woke up.

"Thanks for everything Sookie" I said. "The queen will be thankful too. She is an amazing person, I don't know how anyone could think of harming her" the tears came back and fell in large drops.

"It's nothing" she said. "How about I make you something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry" she offered. I nodded and we went to the kitchen. I sat at the table and Sookie started cooking. "So" she started, trying to begin a conversation "how long have you been with the queen?"

"Just read my mind, Sookie" I said. "I just ran away from my home, killed two men and saved my queen from danger. I'm exhausted". I showed her images of what I had done and how was my life in the mansion. She nodded, then shut me out, and placed the food at my plate.

"You're in love with her" Sookie said and I nodded. "It was very brave, what you did. Does she love you back?"

"Yes, thank god. She does" I breathe out, relieved. It had only been a few weeks since her majesty told me she loved me. We had a great round of sex, and as we were snuggling in post coitus bliss she whispered _the_ words to me. I'm pretty sure she thought I was sleeping, but I couldn't pretend after she told me something like that. I hugged her and cried and laughed of joy. She only chuckled and held me tightly. "How long before sunset?"

Sookie looked at me apologetically. "Still a few hours, I'm sorry".

I sighed and continued eating. The minutes passed slowly. I ate, brushed my teeth, looked through the windows to see if someone was coming to the house, watched TV, looked around the house for the new stuff: pictures, new furniture, new painting. There was a shotgun next to the fireplace. Looks like Sookie is ready for trouble. I did what I could to distract myself, but I never noticed that time goes by so slowly.


	7. Homeless

This is the last chapter of this fifth story. It's a little long because I wanted to get it over with. The ending is not that great because I just wanted to finish it, but I think the story is good nonetheless.

The next two chapters are already ready. They're two one-shots and I'll be posting them soon.

That's it, enjoy.

When it was around one hour before sunset, I went to sit by Sookie's closet to wait for the queen to wake up. Awhile later I heard her moving. I move quickly, opening the hiding place in a flash and staring at her open eyes.

She exits the hidey hole gracefully and kneels by my side. I move slightly towards her for a hug and she meets me halfway. She's a vampire so she doesn't feel warm in my arms. But I feel absolutely safe in hers. I hug her as tight and long as I could. She hugged me back, running her hand up and down my back. "What is going on, Hadley? Where are we?" she asks a few moments after, but didn't pull away.

"I was so scared something might happen to you" I say. "All I could think was to protect you. I ran away like crazy."

"What happened, Hadley? Why did I wake up in a nasty hole on a closet? What's going on?" she asks in my neck. I pull back and start telling her everything. She looks surprised and angry; I pity those humans when she gets her hands into them.

"You did all of that?" she asks and I nod. She leans towards me to kiss me. Her lips are soft and they taste good, as always. I feel my nose breathe out as I prolong the kiss because there is no reason to pull away from her. I both feel and hear her make a humming sound through my mouth. It vibrates through my lips, down to my stomach and makes its way throughout my body.

She pulls back and hugs me again. "I'm thankful, darling. Now I have a question" she says. I wait for her to speak. "Why am I wearing jeans?" I laugh between tears. I hear her chuckling into my shoulder. Her abdomen shakes from laughing against mine.

"I needed to cover your legs. And I was in hurry. Someone was trying to kill you, you see."

She kisses my shoulder softly and pulls back to stand up. She helps me get up and I hold on to her because my knees feel like jelly. "I need to go back and see what damage was made in the mansion" she says. "First I need to get out of these clothes. A queen doesn't wear jeans."

I smile and shake my head, then call for Sookie. She appears at the doorway a few seconds later and looks at the queen with wide eyes. "Hey ma'am. I'm sorry for what happened" she says.

"Yes, me too. Know that I owe you, your help will not be forgotten." The queen says. "Now please get me a dress, I have to go back to New Orleans. And call Eric Northman, tell him to come here immediately."

Sookie nods and did as the queen asked. After a few minutes, the queen is wearing a white dress, a little lose for her, but nice nonetheless. I sit at the bed and watch as she gets ready. She had lots of questions and I answered them as best as I could.

"So they were pounding on my safe door?"

"Yes. I woke up with the noise. They were screaming too. All I could think was that the Fellowship was taking over. I didn't know if they were capable on breaking the door, but I wasn't going to take any chances."

"I owe you my life, Hadley. I will never forget it" she walks towards me and hugs me softly with her arms wrapped around my neck. I let out a content sigh. "I love you." She says tenderly.

And I'm surprised. Because although I know we love each other, we don't always say it. At least not in everyday conversation. Sometimes there's just no need to when you absolutely know it. And there is something about her voice that makes me totally melt inside and my brain can't think straight.

"I love you too." I tell her honestly. My fluttering heart brings my hand up to her face and I lightly brush my thumb across her cheek.

We stay in the same position for a few seconds before she pulls away. "Now that we're ready let's go downstairs. The Sheriff of this area will provide me safety when I go back to New Orleans" she grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers as we walk down the stairs. Sookie was nowhere to be seen. I think she's giving us space to talk.

"So you grew up here" the queen says, looking around the living room.

"More or less. I lived in my parents' house but I came here to play with Sookie and Jason everyday" I answer. "You know I get nostalgic when I talk about my past, it's uncomfortable. It's bad enough that I'm back to Bon Temps" I answer.

"About that" she starts nonchalantly "you'll stay here when I go back".

I snort. No fucking way. "Absolutely not" I say. "I won't leave your side".

"Hadley, this is important" she says. "If there are other members of the fellowship we'll fight them. I can't worry about you while I'm fighting".

"Your majesty doesn't fight" I glare at her.

She grins. "Yes I do, I just choose not to. I'm a thousand years old darling, I've been through everything you can imagine".

Before I could voice my disapproval, someone knocks at the door. Sookie opens it and they exchange a few words before a tall blonde vampire enters the room. "Your majesty" he says, bowing a little. It was funny because he's very tall.

"I need you to take me back to New Orleans" the queen orders. "Have you already gathered your underlings?"

"Yes majesty. I've closed the bar for the night, all vampires in my area are alerted" he says. So he's a Sheriff. I wonder which number this area is.

"Well then, let's get going" the queen says. I fall into the sofa, my arms crossed. "Go wait for me outside" the queen says to the vampire and Sookie.

Sookie and Eric leave the room and go outside. The queen moves and sits at my lap. "I'll take your cousin, so she can read the humans minds" she says. I open my mouth to protest but she rises up her hand, stopping me. "I have to know which humans are on my side and which ones are not. I have no problem with taking her to danger, Eric will protect her. But I won't let you in danger, you've done enough. I'll get Bill Compton to stay and look over you" she says. I sigh and nod my head in approval.

I kiss her cheek softly. "Fine", I wait a minute. "I love you, Sophie."

I rarely call her by her name. She looks at me with sparkling bright blue eyes.

"I love you too Hadley." She says quietly. My arm wraps tighter around her and my fingers rub her stomach gently. I think she purrs.

We stay there for a while longer, no words between us. None needed. Eventually she gets up and with a small smile she disappears from the room.

I hear Eric's car driving away, and the house falls into complete silence. Then, without having anything else to do, I cry.

****************

I must have fallen asleep at the couch because I wake up with a phone ringing by my side. I reach for it and mumble a hello, not really awake yet.

"Hadley, it's me" says the queen's voice, and I'm awake in a flash. "Did you fall asleep?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted" I answer her. I search for a clock and find one over the fireplace. 3am. "How did things go? Is the house ok?"

"It's being taken care of" she responds. "There are still things to do. Your cousin is staying here to interview all of the humans. We have plans for the traitors". I don't even wanna know what kind of plans she's talking about. "I'm staying at a hotel for the night. I've arranged for someone to bring you back to New Orleans tomorrow afternoon. Right now you must go back to sleep and not worry about a thing. I have everything under control, I promise. I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

I nod even though she can't see me. "Alright. I'm glad things are ok".

"As I said, everything is under control. There are a few things lost, but nothing unfixable" she says. "Go to sleep now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok" I say.

"Goodbye darling" she says and I hang up.

I'm still sleepy and since there's nothing better to do, I go to Sookie's bedroom to get some sleep. I fall in the bed and sleep takes over me quickly.

I wake up with the sun shining. It's been weeks since I've seen the sun. I eat something in the kitchen and check the time. The car would come for me shortly so I went outside to enjoy the sun while I wait. The car I came with the queen is in the same spot I left it yesterday. I wonder what's going to be done with it. Minutes later I hear a car coming up the driveway. It comes to view and I freeze. It's not one of the queen's cars.

It stops behind the other car and two men step outside. "Hadley, correct?" one of them says.

"Yes, that's me. And you are?" I ask. Maybe I could out run them to the living room. There was a shot gun there if I'm not mistaken.

"We are sent by Mr. Eric Northman to take you to Shreveport and then to a private jet to New Orleans" he answers. "Ted and Phil" he continues, pointing to himself and to the other man respectively. "Phil will take the other car, you can come with me if you're ready to go."

Well, I have no other option. If they're some FotS members I can't really do anything to stop them. "Sure" I reply, and get in the back seat of the car.

The ride to Shreveport goes smoothly. I relax, because they're not assassins after all. Ted talked to me during the ride, he was a really funny guy and that made the time pass quickly. Once I'm in Shreveport Ted drops me off at the airport, and before I know it I'm on a jet to New Orleans. It's not the first time I've been in one, the queen uses her all the time, so I relax in my seat and end up falling asleep. I wake up as the plane is landing, and as I step outside I'm met by a familiar face.

"Dawn, hey". Dawn is one of the queen's maids. She's been working at the mansion for years. I always talk to her when I have time, and she has always been nice to me.

"How are you, Hadley?" she asks as we enter the limo. "The queen sent me to get you. She said you'd feel better seeing a known face."

"Well, her majesty is never wrong, is she?" we both chuckle. It ends up that Dawn also woke up when the take over was happening, and she alerted the guards and the police. Some of the guards were not with the FotS and were able to contain the others. Unfortunately, it wasn't soon enough. The Fellowship members burned the queen's quarters and almost all the mansion, but the cops and the firemen got there before they could do anymore damage. But even so, half of the mansion was gone.

I fought back tears. I really liked the mansion, I've been living there for two years now. The queen is probably very upset, the renovations of her day room were made not even two months ago. Her mansion was her home, and now she was homeless. Of course she's upset. I'll say more, I bet she's fucking pissed off. Balls-out crazy.

"Dawn, how's the queen?" I ask.

Dawn sighs. "I was there when she saw the mansion, but you know her majesty, she can hide her emotions really well. I work for her for more than 10 years and yet I know very little about her. She only opens up to you, Hadley."

True. But not so true. The queen talked to me, yes, but not about everything. Most of the time I want to know everything there is to know about her, but there are times that I don't. She's too old, she must have gone through everything there is to see.

We chitchat for most of the way to the hotel. Once I'm there, Dawn takes me to my room and gives me fresh clothes then leaves. I take a bath and get dressed, then walk to the queen's room. The bodyguards tense as I walk closer but once they see it's me they relax and Ed even smiles at me.

"Great job at taking care of the queen, Hadley" he says. "We're all very proud."

I chuckle and he lets me in. The queen is sleeping. I flick the lights and sit by the bed to watch some TV while she's still sleeping. I'm watching something really interesting on TCM when I feel a cold hand in my shoulder and I jump in surprise. The queen laughs, delighted. She enjoys sneaking up on me and making me jump. She does it a lot at home. Well, did, 'cause now we're homeless.

I turn to look at her and she's smiling, and I can't help but smile back. Her smile turns into a full on wide-mouthed, nose-crinkling, dimpled grin when our eyes meet each others. Her eyes are sparkling at mine and I can't help the butterflies that explode like a bomb within my stomach. "I really hate when you do that" I tell her.

"It's amusing" she replies with a shrug, but her smile gives her away. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago" I answer. She leans in, cupping my face, and kissing me sweetly. I kiss her back, never wanting to stop. When we break apart we are looking each other and sporting the same stupid smiles.

"How are you?" I ask. We sit in Indian style, in front of each other. "Tell me everything".

She stays quiet.

I sigh. "Well, I'll tell you how I feel. I'm pissed that those motherfuckers messed up our home" I tell her. "And if I could I would crack their necks one by one". I figure showing her my anger will make her open up. "Don't you feel the same?"

She laughs out of nowhere and I frown. "Oh honey, you're so amusing" she's still chuckling when she leans in and kisses my lips quickly. "I'm angry for the same reasons, of course" she starts "but you don't crack their necks, dear, you crack one bone at a time. The fun is in the torture, not the instant kill" she finishes, smiling as if telling a children's story.

"Have you found them already?" I ask.

"Some, yes" she smiles again. She's all smiles tonight, it's strange.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you'd be more upset" I say.

She nods. "Oh, I'm upset. I'm angry, pissed off, sad, hurt and all those feelings you humans like to name. But the important is that my queendom hasn't been taken over, there are no signs of any rebellion or vampire take over. The house was burned, yes, but it won't take long to build another one. We'll move to a temporary house while ours gets fixed." Did you notice she said _ours_? Cause I sure as hell did.

"So basically you're hurt because the house was burned but you're happy that the queendom is ok?" I ask and she nods. "You're so odd". She laughs again and hugs me tightly.

"I'm glad you're ok" I say in her neck. With this, she takes her cheek from mine and puts her face close to mine, eyes wandering around my face and then resting on my eyes. It doesn't matter that our house is burned to the ground, or that I went through hell to get her to safety. All I see in her eyes is love. And that's all I need.


	8. Pick me

This is my take on how Hadley and Sophie-Anne met. It mixes the tv show and the books. Enjoy and review please.

* * *

I stood still, waiting in line with over 20 people for a selection. The queen of Louisiana was changing her court, and choosing her humans by herself, one by one. All the candidates were in a big room waiting for her to show up. Some of them were wearing really fancy clothes, which made me feel self-conscious 'cause I was wearing simple jeans and shirt.

Few people were talking; most of them, like me, kept to themselves and just waited for the queen's arrival. I was in conflict with myself as whether to leave or stay. To be truthful the only reason that I'm here is because I don't have anywhere else to go. I live in a small apartment down town and don't make much money working at a cafeteria during the day. Most of my money was spent on partying. I'm trying to stop using drugs, and so far I've been successful. Living in the queen's mansion would change my life completely.

I heard rumors about how life is here. You get the best food, great rooms to sleep and you could pretty much do what you want, as long as it doesn't annoy the queen. She'd summon one of the humans at night to feed, and that's pretty much it. It was an amazing life, and I sure as hell wanted it for myself.

The door opens and a small woman enters the room with a clipboard in hand. It's the lady that looked over the candidates files before they could even hope to have a look at the queen.

"Ok, listen up" she said, and the conversations died completely. "Please arrange the line and come with me. The queen is waiting in the day room."

I gulped and followed in line until we reached an enormous room, all decorated as a beach. The queen was sat at a sofa, watching us curiously.

The rumors about her looks are true, I could tell. She's beautiful. Breathtaking. Her red hair looks really soft, and her skin is very, very pale. But the most amazing thing is that she was really young. I think she's not even older than 18. I heard she's about 1.000 years old, which was mind blowing. Imagine all the things she must have gone through.

The line stopped and we all faced the queen, waiting for her decisions. She stood up gracefully and walked closer to us, her eyes determinate. "All the O+ can go. I can't stand O+" she said. Her voice is really sweet.

Five humans leave. The day room was cool, but I was almost sweating from nervousness. I was A+, did she hate this kind of blood too? I didn't even know that blood tastes different one from another. For me blood was blood.

The queen picked five humans. I sighed in disappointment. I was hoping to live here and change my life, but I guess that was just wishful thinking.

"All the rest of you can go" she said. I was turning to go when she pointed a finger to me. "You, stay" she said, and I stopped. She waited until everyone left the room and went back to her sofa. "What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Hadley, ma'am" I answered. What did she want with me?

"Hadley" she repeats, as if tasting the word on her mouth. "Hadley, do you have any connection with fairies?"

Faries? What the fuck? "I didn't even know they exist, majesty"

She chuckles, and it sends chills all over my body. "Of course not. We vampires are allured to fairies. They taste divine. You clearly have fairy blood, I can smell it. Perhaps your grandparents were fairies or something like that"

Gran, a fairy? Actually that made a little sense. She's an amazing woman.

"Come closer" the queen said. Well shit. I walked to her and she made me stand in front of her. "How old are you, Hadley?"

"I'm 25 ma'am".

"Don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old. You may call me majesty" she said, looking at me with hard eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said. She nodded, but didn't take her eyes off me.

"Do you take drugs, Hadley?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"I used to, your majesty, but not anymore, I swear" I said. She could probably tell by my blood that I haven't taken any drugs.

She got up and started circling me, looking me from all angles, head to toe. She was a little smaller then me. "Lean down, I'm going to taste your blood" she said. I did as told, and she bit my neck with force. I winced a little, but then the pain stopped and I got a little headlighted as she sucked my blood with gusto.

She pulled away. Her face was stained with blood, but that didn't seem to bother her, because she laughed heartily, as if high on mushrooms. "I was right, of course. Fairy blood" she said between laughs. She was still chuckling as she reached for a tissue by the small table beside her sofa.

"I'm going to keep you" she said with a smile, her face still a little stained and her cheeks red from feeding. "You are an outstanding human, Hadley. You smell and taste amazing, and you're beautiful. Do you realize how lucky you are?"

"Well, I didn't know most of that, your majesty" I respond. I know I'm beautiful, of course, but all this blood and fairy stuff is new to me.

She smiled. "Ah, but you're going to give your best here, aren't you" I nodded in response. "Good, good. Henrieta!" she called out and in a flash one maid entered the day room. "Henrieta, take Hadley to room number 1, the one next to my quarters. I want Berta to go shopping with her tomorrow" she commanded.

"Can I get some stuff from my apartment?" I asked, cutting the queen's speech. She didn't seem bothered.

"Oh, of course. The driver will stop there after you're done shopping" the queen said. "Now go with Henrieta. She'll show you your room. I'll see you tomorrow"

I nodded. "Good night your majesty" I said and bowed a little then left the room with the maid to the start of my new life.

* * *

AN: Of course Gran is not a fairy, but Hadley didn't know that. The next chapter is already done, I'll publish it in a few days. Review please.


	9. Sweet Nothings

This is probably the last chapter I'll write. I have more stories about Hadley and Sophie-Anne ready, but I'm not too sure if I'll upload them.

Anyway, this is a silly story that popped up in my mind; it didn't even take half an hour to finish. It's very random and a little out of character. But it's fanfiction, and I can do as I please with the characthers.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Your majesty" I say as I enter the room. She's at the bed and she smiles and rushes me inside. I crawl in the bed to her arms and she hugs me tightly, kissing the spot on my neck where she bit me last night. My hold on her tightens and I kiss her red hair over and over.

"Your majesty is on a good mood today" I say, when she pulls away and sits on my lap. She chuckles and nods. "Did you have a good dream?"

"Yes. I'm happy to see you". Her words make my heart beat fast and I lean down and kiss her lips hardly. She laughs and rolls her eyes but kisses me anyway. "What do you want to do tonight?" she asks, surprising me. She chooses what we do every time, and it's surprising she's letting me choose something.

"Oh, you're letting me choose?" I ask.

"Yes. I wish to go out tonight. Is there any place in particular you want to go?" she asks, rubbing her cheek against mine.

I relax and start to think of somewhere to go. She's clearly not one to go to a club. She'd stand out too much and I doubt she'd like that. A bar is a pathetic choice since she can only drink blood, and if the two of us are seem by other vampires they might suspect she has a human, and she told that would be bad for her image. Dinner is obviously a no. There's one thing left, though.

"Why don't we go to the movies?" I ask.

She stops and pulls back a little just so she can look me in the eye. "Movies?"

"Yeah, movies are common places to go in a date. We can't go clubbing, or to a bar, so movies are our best choice" I explain. "Besides, I bet your majesty hasn't been to the movies in ages"

"Yes, you're right. It's been years" she says. "It's settled then!" she claps her hands once and grins. "We'll go to the movies. Go ahead and get dressed, I'll warn security we are going out"

Before I get up and lean in and kiss her. She holds my cheeks with her hands and we kiss desperately for minutes. I was about to lay her in the bed but she stopped me and started laughing. "Let's not get carried away. We still have the whole night together." I nod and we both get up and leave the room. I head for my bedroom and she floats to talk to the guards.

I try to get dressed as quickly as I can. Thankfully I did my make up before going to see the queen, so I just put a blouse and jeans, wear pair of pumps and leave the room. I opened the door and almost ran in to the queen on my way out.

"You were fast" she says. I nod, not knowing what to say. "Is that what one wears when they go out in a date?" she asks, waving at my clothes. I nod in response. "I don't have that type of clothing."

I chuckle and get her hand in mine and start making our way back to her bedroom. "You can wear a dress. Just not too fancy, we want to blend in, right?"

"Of course" she says. We reach the bedroom and enter her walk in closet. "I'm a queen but I have simple clothing, you know"

Her closet is huge. She has like hundreds of dresses and don't even get me started on the shoes. Her dresses are sorted by color, and she walks in the pastels corner and starts looking. I watch as she looks through her dresses and gets one out. It's beige and it has jewels in it, but is still simple as a dress to a queen can be.

"It's perfect" I say and she smiles. She asks me to unzip her dress and then throws it aside, then dress the one she picked. She's barefoot and wearing a cute dress and she looks so young. It's like her real age, a 15 year-old girl. "You look cute" I say. "You look your age, it's fascinating. I'm going to look like a pedophile walking next to you".

She burst on laughing and it's so beautiful I feel my heart melt. She's still laughing as she wraps her arms around my waist and I kiss her hair. Her hold on me is tight and my ribs start to hurt so I move a little. She frowns and looks up at me and I chuckle. "You're 15 but you are stronger then me, you know" I mention to her hold on me and she pulls back immediately.

I lean in and kiss her. She kisses back without touching me and I laugh, breaking the kiss.

"We're getting carried away again" she says, moving to put on her shoes. Now she is almost my size, just an inch smaller. "Shall we?" she asks.

"Yeah, let's go". The way to the movies is calm. We went in the least fancy car because the queen doesn't want to attract too much attention to our arrival, and there's only one bodyguard with us. He's keeping to himself and not letting people know he's protection the queen.

We get in the line to buy tickets, just like everybody else. The queen was bothered she had to wait so I wrapped one arm around her back and pulled her to me. "Waiting on the line to get tickets is common on a date you know."

She rolls her eyes but presses herself into me, so we're kind of hugging front to front. I can tell she's eyeing the person behind me. "This is the first date I've ever had" she says in my shoulder.

Aw, that's sweet. "Then we're going to have many more" I answer and I can feel her smiling in my shoulder. She's still eyeing something behind my shoulder so I turn back a little to see what got her interest. A boy and his girlfriend are behind us, hand in hand and whispering sweet nothing at each other's ears. I bet that the queen could hear them and that must be why she's interested. "What are they saying?" I whisper.

"Love words" she whispers back. "Is that what you do in dates?"

I chuckle and kiss her hair. "Sometimes. It depends on the couple, you know. I can whisper sweet nothings to you if you want."

She doesn't answer so I look ahead and we move forward and it's our time to buy the tickets. I ask for two and hand the credit card to the man. He eyes the queen with interest. "How old is she? This movie is rated M"

I chuckle and the queen turns to look at him. "_She_ is over a thousand years" the queen says, showing her fangs. The man flinches and he hands our tickets with trembling hands.

"I'm sorry. Have a good night" he says.

I thank him and guide the queen to a sort of secluded corner that we can wait until the movie begins. There are lots of couples around, and most of them are busy with each other, but there are a few looking our way. There are groups of friends all around also, and they were clearly watching us. They must have seen the queen's fangs, or they must be just interested because we are a girl couple.

"I do" the queen says, startling me. I look are her, puzzled and she chuckles. "You told you'd whisper words in my ear, I want to hear them."

"It's sweet nothings. And okay, I'll say them. Just relax" I say, and she relaxes against the wall and I move so I can be in front of her. I lean in and kiss her and in one second she has her hand on my hair, pulling me closer. I shake my head and her hand falls and I pull away. She seems distraught that I stopped, and that's just what I want. I stroke her lobes with my fingers while I leave small kisses on her lips, never deep enough. I leave kisses on the way to her ear and once I'm there I whisper. "You, my queen, are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" I kiss her lobe and continue whispering. "I love you so much" with that I lick her ear and trail kisses to her mouth then kiss her deeply. She responds fervently and the kiss goes on for a few minutes but I have to pull back to breathe.

"Did you like it?" I ask between breathes.

"How am I supposed to sit in a theater for two hours after you've done that?" she asks and I burst in laughter.


End file.
